Master Chen
Summary Once a young boy in Ninjago, Master Chen was a less than talented individual, always told he would amount to nothing and was constantly compared to the far more talented Elemental Masters. Growing angry at this, Chen grew to resent the Elemental Masters. Chen eventually became a Master and trained a young Lord Garmadon and the dark sorcerer Clouse. Becoming bored with Ninjago’s peace, Chen took advantage of tensions with the Serpentine populace, who were already despised due to their predictions of doom over the prophecy of the foretold Golden Master who would enslave all of humanity, and due to their advice of underground civilization to escape his wrath. Spreading lies of a plan to break the peace treaty using his resources, Chen instigated The First Serpentine War, and sided with the Serpentine. Though the Serpentine were easily pushed back by the Elemental Masters, the tables turned during the appearance of the Anacondrai, who were stronger and faster than any Elemental Master. However, Garmadon turned on Chen, and joined his brother Wu to help force back the Anacondrai. Though at first successful, Chen once again used his skills with manipulation to turn the Elemental Masters against each other. However, Garmadon devised a way to easily push back the horde of Serpentine, in the form of the Sacred Flute. The Serpentine, as a last resort, unleashed The Great Devourer, a giant snake mutated by The Overlord’s evil, but found it no more immune to the flute then they were. As a result, the Serpentine were sealed underground, with the Anacondrai being forced to consume each other to near extinction for food, the Great Devourer sealed under the Serpentine city Ouroboros, and the Anacondrai generals being given the maximum sentence, The Cursed Realm. Chen was exiled to his island, and the Masters were reunited against the now rogue time twins. However, Chen was unfazed, and used his resources to gain followers, creating a cult around the Anacondrai, creating the Staff of Elements for a ritual to transform him and his followers into Anacondrai Warriors. Sending his followers to create a prolific business in the form of “Mr. Chen’s Noodle House,” Chen became rich and lived a lavish life on his island, marrying the Elemental Master of Amber and having a a child with her. Eventually, after the defeat of the Golden Master, Chen paid the bounty hunter Ronin to capture a reconstructed Zane, using him as leverage to force the ninja, who had believed Zane dead, to participate in the Tournament of Elements. Playing the Elemental Masters against each other, Chen successfully stole all of the Elemntal Abilities necessary for the ritual, but was thwarted by Kai and Skylor, who turned on him and destroyed his staff. However, Chen managed to capture Skylor and used her copies abilities as fuel for the ritual instead. Ultimately overpowering the Masters, his cult was defeated when Garmadon sacrificed himself to unseal the souls of the Anacondrai Generals in the Cursed Realm, who then cursed the cult, allowing The Preeminent to devour their souls. Later, after the destruction of the Cursed Realm, Chen’s soul progressed to the departed realm, where he was resurrected from by Master Yang. He was killed once again after his own missile was reflected back at him and returned to the Departed Realm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Master Chen Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely elderly Classification: Cult Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption, Weapon Mastery, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (Stolen from Skylor), Fire Manipulation (Stolen from Kai. Can shoot fire and control it), Electricity Manipulation and Hacking (Stolen from Jay), Ice Manipulation (Stolen from Zane), Earth Manipulation (Stolen from Cole), Energy Manipulation (Stolen from Lloyd Garmadon), Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification with the Element of Metal (Stolen from Karloff, Master of Metal. Allows the user to control metal to turn their body to metal to increase their power), Light Manipulation and Invisibility with the Element of Light (Stolen from the Master of Light, Mr. Pale. Allows the user to turn invisible and fire light beams), Superhuman Speed with the Element of Speed (Stolen from Turner Griffin, the Master of Speed. Allows the user to increase their speed by a massive amount), Smoke Manipulation and Elemental Intangibility with the Element of Smoke (Stolen from Ash, the Master of Smoke. Allows the user to use smoke to convert themselves into smoke and avoid obstacles), Mind Manipulation, Precognition, and Telepathy with the Element of the Mind (Stolen from Neuro, the Master of Mind. Allows the user to telepathically read minds to see a foes next attack, as well as create massive headaches and implant thoughts in their head), Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Pseudo-telekinesis and Attack Reflection with the Element of Gravity (Stolen from Gravis, the Master of Gravity. Allows the user to control gravity to float, control other objects and reverse the gravity of projectiles to send them back to the user), Plant Manipulation with the Element of Nature (Copied from Bolobo, the Master of Nature. Allows the user to grow and control plants), Sound Manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Stolen from Jacob Pevsner, Master of Sound. Allows the user to fire blasts of sound and use echolocation), Poison Manipulation (Stolen from Tox, Master of Poison. Allows the user to freely create highly toxic poison clouds), Darkness Manipulation and Teleportation with the Element of Shadow (Stolen from Shade, Master of Shadow. Allows the user to freely turn into a shadow as well as teleport through shadows), Shapeshifting with the Element of Form (Stolen from Camille, Master of Form. Allows the user to freely shapeshift), Non-Physical Interaction (Comparable to the ninjas, who can easily attack Ghost Warriors with their powers), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation, Negation (Chronosteel seems to negate a Elemental Master’s ability to regain their powers after being drained, making them totally incapable of regaining their power) Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Superior to the ninja and the Elemental Masters) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, higher with the Element of Speed (Comparable to the ninja. The Element of Speed allows the user to easily blitz any other Elemental Master) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Capable of harming Kai) Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to the Elemental Masters) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting the ninja for an extended period of time) Range: Multiple meters with powers, higher with Creation and Destruction, Thousands of Kilometers, possibly Planetary with the Element of Mind (Using Mind, Neuro could communicate with the Elemental Masters while they were scattered across Ninjago, a hemispheric continent) Standard Equipment: *'The Staff of Elements:' A powerful weapon created for the purpose of stealing powers. Chen’s signature weapon, it was used to steal the powers of Elemental a Masters. The staff is forged from Chronosteel, a powerful metal, similar to Vengestone, which can absorb and remove the ability to control the elements. Chronosteel is seemingly capable of permanently removing abilities, regardless of a Master’s ability to regain powers overtime. Chronosteel can also steal abilities simply by having them used on it. Chen’s Staff is also fortified by a special crystal found only on his island, which amplifies chronosteel’s ability to steal powers by a massive amount and allows the metal to absorb powers, seemingly without limit to number. Intelligence: High (Trained Lord Garmadon, is a master manipulator and is one of the richest people in Ninjago) Weaknesses: Chen’s powers come from the Staff of Elements, and losing it or it being broken will leave him weakened. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Element Manipulation:' With The Staff of Elements, Chen can freely manipulate and steal the elements from others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Earth Users Category:Snakes Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lego Category:Rich Characters Category:Evil Characters